Ashen Construct
Ashen Construct is a Plague subspecies created by Ministri Dragon Constructs crafted from cremated remains and blood. These fragile constructs are employed as laborers in the Ashfall Wastes. Their design was stolen from the Plaguelands, and is a variation of the Shattered Construct blueprint. Extra Breeding Specifications * vRipple and Tiger give a good layering appearance, while speckle is more of a conglomerate look. * Facet & Shimmer should only be in the Crimson-Maroon Range, since it makes it much lighter in places. Shimmer does look very blood-like, but it tends to be noticeably different from the okapi, which can diminish the effect. * Ripple can also severely lighten the color of the Secondary. Freckle is usually good, but it can be hard to match with the okapi depending on the shade. * Secondary & Tertiary color are ideally the same. They should at least look similar or complement each other. (So no rust/blood for instance.) * These fragile and difficult to create constructs can only be given the breath of life through fire or plague. Lore This variety is native to the Ashfall Waste. The body is made of cremated remains and ash, instead of just bone fragments. They are not as robust as those made with the solid foundation of the Scarred Wasteland to work with, but they are easier to create. Conception The secrets to making the constructs were brought to that land by a Coatl nomad, previously having studied plague rituals, and then returning home to the Ashfall Wastes to nest. When he arrived there he found his mate had died several months prior. Word had not been able to reach him from the Ashfall Wastes to the Scarred Wasteland. Stricken with grief, he used what magics he had studied in an attempt to raise her. He made the body from what scant few remains he could find, supplemented with ash and igneous stone. What he created was a fragile approximation. The soul binding was weak and the construct could not exist outside his watch and will. As a mate - it was a tragic failing. Still the impressive display was not unnoticed. Ashen Constructs made for excellent workers, especially to be sent into areas too dangerous for living dragons (deep mines, active eruptions, ect). The Ash constructs are still bound with the Plaguebringer's power, but as they are so far removed from the Plaguebringer's domain, they do not last very long, and must be remade often. They also lack the disease in the blood, further eroding this link, and making them far less useful for offensive purposes. The utility of the Ashen Constructs have caught the eye of the Lightning dragons in the northeast, and there are rumors that they too have something in the works. A few industrious Ridgebacks have been caught attempting to "borrow" the original blueprints for making the constructs from Artisan clans in the Scarred Wasteland. Regions These dragons are almost never found outside of the Ashfall Waste, as they can't travel long distances from their Artisans, or a maintaining Artisan. Their fragility also makes travel difficult. That said, they can exist comfortably anywhere except the Tidelord and Windsinger's domains. Specific Variants Cinder Horror Regions These dragons are found almost exclusively within the Ashfall Wastes, though with careful planning they can be removed from that location and transported elsewhere. Their presence in other areas tends to be very devastating. They can exist anywhere except the Tidelord and Windsinger's domains. External Links Document Userpage of Ministri Category:Plague